The present disclosure is related to patient support systems and methods of using patient support systems. Specifically, the present disclosure is related to the patient support systems including user interfaces that communicate information to a user and that receive instructions from the user.
Some modern patient support systems include user interfaces for communicating operational information about the patient support system to a user. Some operational information may be unintelligible for inexperienced users.